Game and Watch Gallery 5
Game and Watch Gallery 5 is a game for 3DS, he is the 5th installament in game and watch gallery series starter games the modern octopus game roles will not be the same as in gallery 4 'Ball' Classic:The goal is to juggle the balls as long as the player can. If one ball breaks, it's Game Over. Game A has two balls, while Game B uses three balls to juggle with. This has, unlike the other Game & Watch games, one chance to play, before a Game Over. Modern:control Yoshi, Mario, Wario, or Bowser as they juggle various objects. 'Mario Bombs Away' Classic:The game involves Mario - a soldier in this game - on a mission to carry a bomb to his troops on the other side of the screen. The Enemy is waiting on the trees in his path, so he must keep his bomb away from their torches. One of his comrades is the heavy smoker, who is a slacker that carelessly tosses burning cigarettes into a stream of spilled oil, so he must also keep it from igniting on the ground. When he reaches the other side, he must carefully pass the bomb to his buddy, who will toss it on one of the five trees. After five bombs are passed, they will explode on the enemy, rewarding the player with bonus points. The game ends when there are three "misses" (ie. Mario's own bomb comically detonates in his face as well as blows up his outpost). Modern:Mario needs to blown up Fire Bros with 5 bob-ombs to take them away from big bob-omb's garden, the fire bros will wait on the trees 'Super Mario Bros' Classic:Mario must go through eight auto-scrolling levels without falling and losing a life. When the levels are cleared, Mario must repeat them in the next loop. The second loops and onward have enemies. Further, Lakitus throw hammers as opposed to Spinies. There are a total of nine loops of increasing difficulty. There are two types of levels; scroll screen levels and timer screen levels. In the scroll screen levels, Mario must travel a given distance displayed on the screen. In the timer screen levels, Mario has to go through the world within a given time. Modern: Play as mario or luigi and find 5 stars that will defeat the boss of every level, there are 4 levels 'Oil panic' Classic: The Station Helper must collect oil dripping from the ceiling in a bucket and dump it out a window to the Station Manager before the bucket overflows. Modern: This time, the oil is dropped by Bowser, and Mario has two buckets to catch oil with. Yoshi serves to dispense oil, and can even be used to take out Bowser from the top of the castle, gaining bonus points in the process. 'Turtle Bridge' Classic: the player had to move a character across a bridge of turtles. This game had the character delivering packages from one side of a lake to another and using the bridge of turtles, he would be able to successfully deliver the items to the receiver (who is found on the other side). However the turtles at time will go down into the lake to eat fish and if the player jumps onto the descending turtle, that player will lose a life. Modern: the game stars Toad as the main character, who must deliver various packages and items from Mario to Princess Peach. Unlike the original, this game does not take place in a lake but instead in the sky, as Toad is delivering the packages from Mario's castle to Peach's castle and rather than turtles, Toad crosses a bridge of flying Goonies to accomplish his task. Sometimes the Goonies would drop down to pop balloons that are floating up to the sky. If Toad was to jump on a Goonie that is descending to pop a balloon, he would fall off and lose a life. In this version, many elements from the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%28series%29 Mario series] were also added, such as Coins that remained suspended in the air and rewarded Toad with extra points if he collects them. To play, use to move or and to go left and right respectively. 'Donkey Kong' Classic: As in the arcade game, Donkey Kong has kidnapped Pauline and carried her to the top of a skyscraper. Mario has to climb to the top of the skyscraper, dodging rolling barrels, and knock the girder out from under the ape. Modern: Peach substituting for Pauline, and Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas also make appearances. 'Fire' Classic: The two men carrying some kind of support beam must get the Mr. Game & Watch duplicates to the vehicle by using the support beam. The duplicates get out of the burning building and fall down to get rescued. If the two men catch the duplicate, the player earned a point; as the duplicate bounces up and fall down the second time. Duplicates have different speeds depending on what place they are. As time passes by, more Mr. Game & Watch duplicates will fall down from the burning building. If the two men miss one of the falling duplicates, the duplicate gets injured and the player will receive a miss. If the two men reached a certain number of points in the game, one or two misses are removed and the duplicates will freeze to make it easy to get them before they continue falling. In Hard Mode, this time, there are two ways to escape from the burning building as it makes the game harder. Modern: Mario and Luigi attempt to catch Toads, Yoshis, and Donkey Kong Jr.s. The catch is that different characters fall at different speeds. Yoshi Eggs also appear, and either contain a Bob-omb or a Moon (Starmen in the first game); the eggs will break open if they are caught or hit the ground. If the Bob-omb reaches the vehicle, everyone including the Mario Bros. runs way as the vehicle explodes, and the player gets a miss. If the Mario bros. catch a Moon, the player receives five points. 'Octopus' Classic: While a sea diver is diving for treasure he must avoid the Octopus' tentacles. Modern: Wario has to rescue his treasure from a gigant Blooper. Unlockable Games 'Donkey Kong JR' Classic: As in the original arcade game, Donkey Kong is captured by Mario, and Donkey Kong Jr. must save him. Modern: although the enemies were different, including Goombas, Nipper Plants, Bullet Bills, and Spinies. The stage also alters its appearance each time the player successfully releases Donkey Kong: The game starts with a Jungle ground-level setting. Afterwards, it will switch to the treetops during sunset. Finally, the stage becomes a clouded area at night. 'Lion' Classic: lions are on the loose, forcing the lion tamers to use chairs to keep the lions in their cage. Modern: Mario and Luigi work as policemans, 3 Nabbits are trying to get free from prison, so the mario bros need to use chairs to keep the nabbits prisioned Category:Games Category:Mario Games